


Daily Life

by Virgil (alucard1771)



Category: True Detective
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, post-season
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/Virgil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An adorable post-season1 fluff written by my favourite author Knott on AO3<br/>Hope u guys like it ; )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Life

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Daily Life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/42874) by Knott. 



Marty’s struggling with Rust’s hair. Barely a few days since their “Great Escape” from the hospital and the guy’s already started biting —— Damn. He’s vigorous as hell now. 

 

 “Save me at least one ear, will ya?” 

 

 “Relax. Your hearing is fucked up anyway.” 

 

Marty’s not quite sure how this responsibility fell into his hands, exactly, but Rust claimed that he wouldn’t step into any “motherfucking barber’s”, quote, at the mo. “Trust me,”says Marty, “’s not very hard to imagine you as this erratic old hound a few years from now.” 

 

 “Uh-huh,” Rust hummed, brushing it away. “But what ‘bout my hair? I don’t see anything wrong with it.” 

 

 “Well, leave it till Halloween, then,”Marty sniffs.“It’ll have grown back again.” 

 

Before Rust can spill out more complaints, Marty threats him with a wave of his scissors, effectively shutting the other man up. That reminds him of a few days earlier, when he’d dealt with Rust’s mustache,  and the guy’d put on the same picky-bitchy face. Marty stifles a laugh. He reaches down, extends his arms and pulls the other man closer, his newly grown stubbles rubbing at Rust‘s now smooth upper lip. Trapped in place, Rust glares at him. 

 

 “If this was one of those Disney shit, you’d be the fucking bear.”Rust mutters. 

 

 “Alright, alright. Hands off.” Marty relents, amused despite himself.Times are few when Rustin Cohle admits defeat to anybody, and DAMN didn’t he enjoy it. Just the moment Marty decides to stand up. Rust catches his arms and meets him on the lips. 

 

 

End 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my first Chi-Eng translation of fanfic. I only did Eng-Chi before so this is really hard...  
> Beta-ed by Anaetini  
> She corrected all the mistakes and made the work perfect.  
> I should credit the translation fully to her.  
> And thx Knott again，太太你的文太棒了！求不嫌弃www！！！


End file.
